Quelles sont mes qualités, Sergent ?
by sakka-kun
Summary: Simple question qui se termine par une rixe plutôt inattendue... Blutch fait ensuite la gueule à Chesterfield qui tente bien de recoller les morceaux malgré tout. Puis, de fil en aiguille, tout va s'arranger. Bizarrement, bien sûr - comme d'habitude avec ces deux-là -, mais on sait bien que les opposés s'attirent et que serait l'armée nordiste sans ses deux perturbateurs ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! ^^**

**Petite histoire qu'on écrit pendant les pauses de midi sur un cahier qui tient encore par la force du Saint-Esprit. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est tout fluffy mignon. J'écrirai un épilogue si j'ai la force. (comme Luke)**

* * *

><p>-Sergent ?<p>

-Mmh ?

-Quelles sont mes qualités d'après vous ?

Chesterfield recracha la moitié de l'eau qu'il buvait et s'étouffa avec le reste. Il toussa de longues minutes durant sous le regard désintéressé de son subalterne qui attendait sa réponse sans se soucier des quintes de toux du sergent. Lorsque ce dernier se reprit, il se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton tout à fait professionnel:

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je vante les qualités que vous n'avez même pas ?

-Vous et votre stupide demi neurone. Arrêtez de dire des imbécilités et répondez-moi un peu qu'on en finisse.

Le roux soupira et regarda avec lassitude le caporal qui taillait un petit bout de bois à côté de lui, assis sur un tronc. Il lui avait craché assez de venin pour toute une vie, pourquoi devait-il encore continuer avec le ton sec de sa voix. Vraiment, il ne comprenait jamais rien à sa personnalité ou à son mode de pensées…

-Vous m'en voulez encore pour Arabesque ?

-Bien joué le détective.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas oublier toute cette histoire ? Merde à la fin !

-Non, je ne peux pas oublier et je veux encore moins le faire. On en reparlera quand j'aurai drogué votre mère, sergent.

-Blutch, vous ne pouvez décemment pas comparer ma mère à cette vieille carne.

-Arabesque n'est pas une vieille carne contrairement à elle.

-Ah Blutch, cette fois-ci je ne vous permet pas !

-Essayez donc de m'arrêter pour voir.

-Ne me forcez pas à user de la force Blutch ! Et vous savez tout comme moi qui sortira vainqueur d'une quelconque bataille physique entre nous deux.

-Vous me faites royalement chier sergent ! Et sachez-le: je n'ai rien à faire de vos stupides menaces, surtout lorsque vous les proférez car vous êtes jaloux de tout l'amour que je porte à Arabesque !

Chesterfield sentit sa gorge s'assécher sous le coup de la colère et une rage indescriptible prit le contrôle de ses mouvements. Son regard se fit glacial ou bien peut-être brûlant de haine et ses muscles se crispèrent. Il sentit sa mâchoire lentement craquer mais se retint de faire tout geste brusque.

-Blutch, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ne dites pas de conneries à tout-va.

-Des conneries ? Pour vous la vérité c'est des conneries ? Oh mais oui, vous ne devez sûrement pas faire la différence avec votre intelligence d'huître ! Vous pensez avec vos bras et les seules fois où vous utilisez votre tête, c'est pour frapper avec ! Et puis vous vous voyez lorsque vous pensez avoir raison ?! Votre grade ne veut pas dire que vous avez raison ! Vous l'avez littéralement eu dans une pochette surprise votre rang de sergent !

-Blutch !

-Alors si c'est pour ensuite me dire que vous avez fait du mal à ma jument pour mon bien ou pour une raison justifiée, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ! Vous êtes aussi jaloux que le serait une femme qui découvre que son mari la trompe ! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de mon cheval dans l'espoir que toute l'attention que je lui donne se reporte sur vous ! Alors arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps, arrêtez d'être une maladie infectieuse dans ma vie, arrêtez juste de me faire chier !

La tension qui s'opérait dans le corps de Chesterfield se libéra d'un coup et il fondit sur le caporal tel un animal assoiffé de sang. Il lui sauta dessus de telle façon à ce que tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol, emporté par la fougue et la force de l'élan du rouquin qui surplomba alors le corps de cet homme qu'il haïssait tant à cet instant.

Couché sur le dos sur l'herbe, Blutch ne se départait pas de son regard empli d'un calme olympien où régnait tout de même une lueur de colère. Malgré ses poignets fermement tenus au-dessus de sa tête et ses jambes écrasées, il soutenait les yeux meurtriers de son supérieur qui le fixait sans savoir quelle réplique cinglante lui lancer.

Ils restèrent ainsi en faction de longues minutes en se lançant des éclairs de haine. Mais Chesterfield se décida finalement à ne rien dire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne récoltait seulement ce qu'il avait semé et que, de toute façon, il perdrait face à une bagarre verbale avec son vis-à-vis. Il se releva alors en étouffant un juron dans sa barbe et alla ramasser sa gourde qui était restés près du tronc où il avait été assis auparavant. Blutch se redressa sur l'herbe sans accorder un seul regard à son supérieur qui lâcha d'un ton acerbe et coléreux:

-J'en ai marre. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai un jour apprécié me tenir à vos côtés. Je m'en vais, j'ai perdu trop de temps ici.

-Chacun son métier et les vaches seront bien gardées, espèce de péquenaud !

-Fermez votre gueule sombre crétin !

-Et que je ne vous revoie plus !

Le sergent descendit de la colline où se trouvait encore le caporal à grands pas. Le visage fermé, les yeux meurtriers et la mâchoire découverte, il s'en allait le plus loin possible. Il avait absolument besoin de s'éloigner de cet imbécile fini. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il le supportait pour pas grand chose. Sérieusement, s'il désertait, c'était à présent son problème, et tant pis s'il se faisait fusiller !

Chesterfield buta dans plusieurs soldats tandis qu'il tentait de se calmer à grande aide de jurons qui ponctuaient sa marche. Il fit rapidement de parcourir tout le camp pour arriver à l'enclos à chevaux où il enfourcha d'un geste d'expert Volt, un nouvel étalon qu'on lui avait donné après avoir perdu Prince, décédé au cours d'une épidémie de fièvre chez les animaux.

Rapidement, Volt comprit que son imbécile de cavalier aussi con qu'un balai voulait faire de grandes cabrioles pour oublier un tant soit peu le maître d'Arabesque. Sous les yeux implorants de la jument, le cheval réalisa quelques violents rodéos et de rapides courses qui eurent pour effet de faire rire le roux perché sur son dos. Il oubliait peu à peu Blutch et cela lui faisait un bien fou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Je suis juste ici pour vous faire réfléchir au fait que je trouve que Chesterfield a une tête à être constamment décoiffé. Il ne devrait pas être coiffé, je trouve que c'est trop dommage. (et Blutch compatis avec moi, j'en suis sûr)**

* * *

><p>Chesterfield se réveilla dans son lit de camp avec des muscles ankylosés et des courbatures à chacun de ses mouvements. Il eut cependant la surprise déconcertante de se lever vers quatre heures du matin alors qu'il avait pour habitude de rechigner même au clairon du matin. Mais peut-être était-ce grâce aux récentes victoires sur le sud qui faisaient ainsi planer une ambiance agréable sur les troupes et avaient fait d'Alexander un général qui avait décidé de ne planifier aucune bataille pour le mois à venir.<p>

Incapable de se rendormir, le sergent soupira d'irritation et se leva avec pour intention d'aller voir Volt qui lui avait offert une magnifique soirée malgré la rixe qu'il avait eu avec Blutch au cours de la journée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre en plus de ça, lire lui était impossible dans la pénombre et tout le camp dormait encore. Il fallait donc bien qu'il aille se dégourdir les jambes dehors.

Le roux fit son lit après s'être levé puis marcha un moment à l'extérieur en regardant les étoiles. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever en ce mois d'Avril plutôt doux. Chesterfield redoutait l'arrivée du jour, il préférait la nuit car, avec elle, toutes les misères du monde s'endormaient. Le sergent en avait plutôt marre de sa vie, surtout depuis la veille, mais qui était-il pour savoir comment elle allait se comporter avec lui ?

Malgré la pénombre, le jeune homme n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à discerner Volt dans son enclos. Il avait une belle robe brun clair et une crinière dans les mêmes tons mais en un peu plus foncés. Avec le bas de ses pattes complètement blanc, il avait cette prestance des beaux étalons qui auraient pu concourir dans un stade hippique. En ce moment, il était raide, fiché dans le sol avec la tête en bas. Il dormait encore, pas loin d'Arabesque d'ailleurs.

Chesterfield n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa monture lorsqu'il se figea en voyant une ombre perchée sur les barrières de l'enclos. Ses muscles se raidirent encore et il décida de faire un détour, de façon à pouvoir épier la personne qui se tenait là depuis les arbres de la forêt avoisinante. Il y arriva dans un silence parfait et, non content de la distance qui le séparait encore de l'inconnu, il grimpa entre les branches d'un solide marronnier qui lui permit d'être à un mètre de lui, haut dans le ciel.

Après avoir scruté avec attention la forme se découpant dans la nuit, le roux sursauta dans son arbre. Il croyait avoir reconnu Blutch qui appelait sa jument endormie par de gentilles paroles qui ressemblaient de près à des murmures. Arabesque eut bientôt fait de se réveiller et de marcher tout doucement vers son maître qui riait d'un rire sans joie.

Chesterfield tendit le cou sans trop savoir pourquoi. Normalement, il aurait du se froisser de voir le caporal, plisser le nez ou bien avoir un mouvement de recul. Pourtant, le sergent ne fit rien de tout cela. Il observa la scène avec un mélange de curiosité, de joie et de tristesse qui animait son coeur. C'était bizarre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ces trois choses à la fois et ainsi savoir comment s'ordonnaient ses pensées le plongeait dans une profonde incompréhension. Il ne devrait pas être heureux en cet instant… Alors pourquoi donc ?

-Arabesque… Viens-là ma belle. Je t'ai apporté une pomme.

Le roux délaissa ses réflexions compliquées et se recentra sur la voix pleine de détresse de Blutch. Elle tremblait comme une feuille sous le vent, et ses cordes vocales étaient éraillées. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il soit ainsi affecté. Chesterfield ne se souvenait d'ailleurs jamais l'avoir vu ou entendu être triste.

-Arabesque. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter autant de haine ? Tu peux me le dire, toi ?

La jument se contenter de frotter son museau contre le visage de son cavalier qui se laissa faire, les membres apathiques. Il laissa sa main se fourrer dans sa crinière blanche sans trop réfléchir. Il semblait complètement sonné.

-Je sais… Je sais bien que je suis en train de récolter ce que je sème ma belle. Mais… Mais…!

La voix de Blutch se brisa et ses sanglots se firent hurlements dans le silence de la nuit. L'âme déchirée blottie contre Arabesque mais les pensées et les rêves loin de la réalité, il se laissait aller à une tristesse insondable. Chesterfield était très secoué par ce qu'il voyait - ou entendait plutôt. Son caporal ? Pleurer à chaudes larmes ? La machinerie de l'univers devait être détraqué ou tout du moins grippée.

-Ma belle… Tu crois que c'est réciproque ? Attends. Non. Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne l'est pas. Voilà que je te pose des questions stupides, quel imbécile je fais. Mais essaye un peu de me comprendre: tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit d'espérer même si je sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi je pense que oui. Je pense que oui parce que je n'ai jamais été heureux dans ma vie et que je l'ai passée en espérant pouvoir trouver un port d'attache quelque part.

Le sergent, perché dans son arbre, écoutait attentivement. Il écoutait, oui, mais sans comprendre. C'était comme du charabia pour lui, du chinois au mieux. Pourtant, il entendait bien ce qui se disait en bas… De quoi parlait-il donc ? Le droit d'espérer, d'être heureux, un port d'attache ? Si le rouquin avait été dans une bande-dessinée, il aurait eu plein de points d'interrogations derrière la tête. Mais Blutch continuait:

-Et je l'ai trouvé ce port d'attache. Mais pour combien de temps, me diras-tu. La guerre ne sera pas éternelle, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour endurer une telle séparation. Tu imagines, toi, être séparé de… De… Enfin tu sais quoi…

Il y eut un petit moment de silence dans la pénombre, avant que la belle et douce voix du caporal ne reprenne:

-Oui, bon je sais que je n'ai absolument pas été intelligent sur ce coup ! Que veux-tu que je te dises ?! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère lorsqu'on porte préjudice sur le peu de personnes que j'aime, surtout lorsque le fautif en est parfaitement conscient. Tu es ma seule famille Arabesque ! A part toi, je n'ai personne ! Personne du tout !

« Et moi, sombre crétin ? », pensa Chesterfield en son for intérieur, les joues pourpres. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi laissé pour compte alors qu'il avait toujours été présent depuis plus de trois ans déjà. Malgré le conflit de la veille, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était complètement détourné de Blutch.

Un pincement au coeur étreint le roux qui se rendit compte que les batailles se faisaient de plus en plus victorieuses et que la durée de toutes les guerres n'avaient jamais excédé les cinq ans. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus qu'un an à passer auprès de son caporal ? Et encore ! C'était seulement s'il était chanceux qu'il pouvait espérer un pareil délai.

La douleur vint tordre les entrailles du sergent qui retint ses larmes à l'idée qu'il devait faire au plus vite la paix avec Blutch, malgré la colère qui l'animait à son égard. Mais grâce à la détresse dont il venait tout juste de faire preuve, il pourrait utiliser l'argument imparable du « je suis à tes côtés » ou quelque chose du genre. Oui. Il allait faire ça, même s'il devinait déjà la tâche longue et hasardeuse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh ! Une bagarre ! Que serait une bonne petite histoire sans bagarre ! Et pis on sait bien que Chesterfield est bon à la bagarre !**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que Chesterfield avait espionné Blutch du haut d'un arbre durant la nuit. Deux semaines qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de renouer le lien qu'il avait rompu avec le caporal au cours d'une malheureuse dispute qui avait débouché sur une trop grande sentence pour lui. Mais malheureusement, aucune de ses entreprises ne s'était passée comme prévue. Il avait à chaque fois été envoyé sur les roses par son subalterne qui refusait obstinément de l'entendre prononcer le moindre mot.<p>

Et le sergent se désespérait face à la grandeur de la tâche. Il avait l'impression de brasser l'air ou bien de creuser un tunnel géant à l'aide d'une cuillère. Et encore ! L'histoire du tunnel et de la cuillère aurait plus avancé jusqu'à maintenant que lui avec son histoire de réconciliation. Car tout le monde le savait: Blutch était rancunier. Quand il avait une dent contre quelqu'un ou qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

En plus de cela, depuis quelques temps, le camp commençait à jaser. On racontait que le roux tentait désespérément de reconquérir son subalterne ou quelque chose du genre. Si Alexander avait rapidement écarté le débat en y mettant son grain de sel, tout le monde disait tout bas ce qu'il pensait tout haut.

Justement, on jetait une raillerie désagréable à Chesterfield qui passait devant un petit groupe de soldat afin d'aller se défouler avec Volt. Il se crispa lorsqu'il entendit:

-Alors on va cueillir des fleurs pour le mignon petit caporal, sergent ?

-Et moi je vous demande si votre grand-mère danse de la quadrille dans l'escalier ? Fermez-la un peu au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

-Répétez un peu, pour voir.

Le roux se tourna vers son interlocuteur et eut la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver devant un grand costaud d'à peu près sa taille qui cherchait manifestement la bagarre. Il soupira d'irritation et de lassitude puis chercha à trouver une porte de sortie. Le gros gaillard ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Alors on a peur, sergent ? On veut aller retrouver le petit caporal ?

-Le caporal a beau ne pas être de très grande taille, il peut en tout cas se targuer d'être bien plus intelligent que vous, ce qui n'est pas un exploit en soi, je vous l'accorde absolument.

-Vous venez de dire quoi ? s'énerva le soldat.

-Que vous avez l'intelligence d'une huître pas fraîche. La réponse vous convient ? Parce qu'on peut continuer comme ça pendant longtemps si vous continuez.

-Je vais vous démolir.

-Quoi ? Parce que je vous ai dit que vous étiez stupide ? C'est plutôt cher payé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Parce que les sodomites doivent être éradiqués car ils n'ont pas leur place où que ce soit. Ce sont des erreurs de la nature.

-Bien, c'est une motivation comme une autre, sourit le sergent. Mais en sachant que je ne suis pas un sodomite, elle ne justifie en aucun cas l'insolence et la violence dont vous faites preuve à mon égard.

Le visage du soldat se transforma en une moue tordue par la rage et il fit quelques pas vers le roux en enlevant sa chemise, près à commencer à se battre. Chesterfield, qui n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà, recula d'autant de distance mais il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer à aussi bon compte au vu de la foule de curieux qui commençait à s'amasser autour de lui.

Le jeune homme, pris au piège, soupira avec un air contrarié puis retira sa veste bleue, son képi et retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Il s'étira ensuite les poignets et se mit en position d'anticipation, prenant bien soin à équilibrer son poids sur chacun de ses pieds, bien fichés dans le sol.

Le soldat en face de lui demanda à ce que les paris soient faits puis se rua sur le sergent comme un taureau qui vient de voir un drapeau rouge. Son supérieur se déporta sur le côté et put éviter l'assaut sans pour autant relâcher sa garde. Dans ce genre de cas, il y avait toujours une petit probabilité à ce que le public soit de la partie. Alors, son regard bleu glacé se refroidit encore plus et les traits de son visage de figèrent dans une expression aussi effrayante qu'animale. Il était prêt à blesser.

Son adversaire fit bien vite de se retourner pour fondre à nouveau sur lui. Un coup fut dévié avant que les partis ne se fichèrent l'un en face de l'autre en position de boxe. Chesterfield balança son poing droit qui ne fendit que l'air puis en reçut un sur la tempe qui le sonna une seconde. Il perdit ainsi l'assurance qu'il avait si bien préparé et son équilibre s'en retrouva bien précaire. Heureusement, il réussit à frapper dans le ventre, ce qui lui permit d'avoir irrémédiablement le dessus pour le reste de la bagarre.

Alors, sans aucune retenue, le roux fit pleuvoir ses poings sur le corps du soldat qui hurla lorsqu'il fut touché au plexus avec la force de Goliath. Il y eut finalement quelques coups de pieds dans le ventre, histoire d'être certain qu'il était hors d'état de se relever, puis Chesterfield remit sa veste et son képi avant de s'en aller. Il savait parfaitement bien que les ennuis allaient s'abattre sur lui dans moins de deux heures.

Il alla donc vers l'enclos à chevaux où il retrouva Blutch qui parlait encore et toujours à sa jument. Il se fit tout silencieux en l'approchant avant de s'asseoir sur les barrières sur lesquelles le caporal était appuyé, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

-Vous voilà encore venu pour me raconter fleurette ? Foutez le camp, ça fait deux semaines que vous me collez aux basques et tout autant de temps que j'en ai marre de vos visites incessantes.

-Blutch, je-

-Ah non ! Ne me parlez pas ! Vous me faites royalement chier, vous m'entendez ! Avec votre insistance, il y a des rumeurs de partout et je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus de vous ! Dégagez !

-Juste une minute, Blutch…

-Non, sergent. Une minute de plus, c'est déjà une minute de trop.

-Je veux juste savoir pourquoi !

-Parce que vous ne m'apportez que des problèmes !

-Et rien de positif ? Ne me faites pas rire ! En fait je m'en fous complètement que vous vouliez de ma présence ou non car je tiens à vous comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Alors soit vous faites avec, soit on continue ce stupide jeu du chat et de la souris.

Le caporal resta silencieux, fixant sa jument pour cacher son trouble. Ses yeux témoignaient qu'il était bouche-bée et pris de court mais il restait implacablement fermé. Son visage n'exprimant rien, tant qu'il le contrôlait. Et Chesterfield continua:

-Je tiens sincèrement à vous, Blutch. Et je veux que vous sachiez que je suis là, même si je suis le plus sombre de tous les crétins. Je veux que vous sachiez que si par aventure vous auriez besoin de moi, je vous accueillerai à bras ouverts car je vous apprécie, et je veux aussi vous dire que vous voir dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes me fend le coeur. Je veux absolument que nous nous réconciliions.

Muet, le concerné ne répondit rien. Il ne regarda pas son supérieur et manqua ainsi la lueur paniquée qui s'allumait dans ses yeux. Il ne put pas savoir qu'il était infiniment triste, sincère et perdu. Il se contenta simplement d'entrer dans l'enclos et d'enfourcher Arabesque.

-Blutch…

-Silence !

Le caporal explosa encore plus fort qu'une grenade et le roux resta interdit en entendant sa voix brisée. Son coeur se fendit en mille morceau en pensant que cette voix si belle venait tout juste de perdre sa sympathie, sa joie et tout ce qu'elle avait d'habituel. Comment est-ce que son subalterne, si fort, avait pu finir dans un pareil état ? Celui où il flirtait avec la colère et la tristesse à la fois. La question demeurait sans réponse, mais la douleur était bien là. Pus forte que jamais.

Blutch somma Arabesque de s'éloigner et, impuissant, Chesterfield le regarda s'éloigner sans savoir pourquoi son coeur était ainsi réduit en bouillie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en désaccord total avec son subalterne mais jamais il n'avait été aussi anéanti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il était aussi affligé par un homme qu'il était censé ne pas apprécier, ou bien alors juste un tout petit peu.

_Un tout petit peu._

Le roux entrouvrit la bouche, ébahi par la stupidité de ce qu'il venait de dire. En fait, il retirait tout ce qu'il venait de dire: il comprenait. Il comprenait tout, d'un coup, et beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit normal. L'évidence le frappa comme la foudre et il laissa échapper un long soupir d'irritation envers lui-même. Mais quel con, mais quel con !

Une main s'écrasa soudain sur son épaule et la voix grave du général Alexander énonça:

-Avec moi, sergent.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'adore Stilman. C'est un de mes personnages préférés. D'ailleurs, je ferai une liste de mes personnages préférés à la fin de cette fic'. Vous y croyez, vous ?**

* * *

><p>Le Capitaine d'Etat-Major Stephen Stilman donna un coup de botte à son subalterne afin qu'il quitte au plus vite le baraquement qui l'abritait lui et ses vis-à-vis. Chesterfield venait tout juste de faire exploser un débat entre le général Alexander et le colonel Horace Porter qui se gueulaient à présent dessus pour savoir s'il fallait renvoyer toute personne accusée d'être invertie au sein du camp.<p>

Et si le général semblait prendre la protection de son subalterne très à coeur à grand renfort d'arguments musclés, le colonel répondait avec véhémence. La situation avait tant semblé dégénérer que le Capitaine Stilman avait jeté le sergent dehors de peur qu'on lui tire dessus ou de tout autre acte de violence inconsidéré. Malgré le fait que tout le monde pensait qu'il était hétérosexuel, au vu des antécédents avec Amélie Appletown, Porter était hors de lui car il avait tout simplement engagé le débat.

Chesterfield sortait donc des appartements privés de l'Etat-Major disculpé mais néanmoins déconcerté. Pour lui, ses dirigeants étaient une grande famille ou bien alors une machine bien réglée et parfaitement huilée. Comment pouvait-il donc y avoir de tels conflits alors que dehors la guerre faisait rage ?

Le roux ne se posa pas plus de questions lorsqu'il entendit un fracas de verre brisé à l'intérieur de la petite maisonnette, suivi par des éclats de voix puis un grand silence. Il se leva rapidement, certain qu'Horace Porter avait été maîtrisé, et s'enfuit discrètement vers les bois en espérant pouvoir se cacher, jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme.

…

Le clairon sonna pour la deuxième fois, signe que tout le monde devait à présent cesser toute activité et se coucher, malgré l'absence de combats. Chesterfield l'entendit tandis qu'il se baladait entre les arbres de la forêt qui avoisinait son camp et resta un instant figé dans la direction où il l'avait entendu, les mains dans les poches. Devait-il rejoindre sa tente ? Prendre le risque d'être accueilli au tournant ? Oh non… Pas ça… Il pouvait bien se balader encore un peu, histoire d'être sûr, non ?

Le roux se remit en route en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il se laissa aller au gré de ses pas dans la masse verte du bois sans trop regarder où il allait. Son regard était si obnubilé par le rythme de sa marche et par la végétation qui risquait de le faire tomber qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il rentrait dans quelqu'un qu'au moment où il trébucha sur ladite personne qui s'écrasa avec lui sur le sol dans un juron étouffé.

Chesterfield se releva bien vite, se confondant en excuses et en tendant une main à l'inconnu dans lequel il avait buté. Dans la pénombre, il réussit néanmoins à le reconnaître et lorsqu'il fut à son tour reconnu, il y eut un long moment de silence. Avant que le deuxième homme ne tente de s'enfuir…

-Blutch !

Le sergent attrapa brusquement le caporal par le bras, lui arrachant une petite plainte. Il l'attira très vite à lui et s'exclama:

-Blutch ! Il faut absolument que je vous dise quelque chose !

-Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Le roux se désola de faire un tel effet à son subalterne mais ne céda pas à sa demande. Au contraire, il resserra encore plus fort son étreinte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face et que l'envie de courir fut passée.

-Regard vif, esprit intelligent.

Blutch se raidit sans comprendre. Dans l'ombre, son supérieur ne pouvait pas voir son regard mais l'imaginait déjà livide, consterné et en colère à la fois. A lui aussi, ça faisait du mal, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire. Il continua:

-Langue acide, mots tranchants, be-

-Stop ! Stop ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de stupide encore ?! Je ne comprend rien à rien avec vous, vous m'emmerdez !

Chesterfield se tut et regarda l'ombre de son subalterne qui se mouvait dans la nuit. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait encore de stupide. Il fallait croire que c'était dans sa nature de dire de la merde, d'être obligé de l'énoncer à voix haute. Mais il était né comme ça, il ne fallait pas lui lancer la pierre.

Le roux ne répondit rien, même après de longues minutes. Non. A la place, il se saisit du bras de Blutch et l'emmena à sa suite sans faire attention à sa réticence. Il avait tant de force par rapport à lui que même s'il tirait, il arriverait toujours à le forcer. C'était comme ça avec lui: la guerre avait au moins eu le bénéfice de le rendre musclé.

Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps sur la petite colline où ils s'étaient engueulés deux semaines auparavant. Sorte de blessure ouverte dans la forêt, donnant sur un ciel éclairé par les étoiles et la lune. Cicatrice béante où peut-être des gens s'étaient réunis pour fêter quelque chose, déplorer un malheur, se faire des confidences…

Quoi qu'il en soit, les astres brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis qu'il arrivaient près du tronc qui avait vu leur dispute éclater. La lune jetait sur eux une lueur blanche malgré son petit quartier et Chesterfield eut à la fois le plaisir et le déplaisir de pouvoir voir le visage du caporal qui baissait les yeux sur la rougeur qui cerclait son poignet, à l'endroit même où la main de son supérieur écrasait son os, brûlait sa peau.

-Blutch ?! Je n'y crois pas ! Vous pleurez ?!

Le concerné sursauta, profita de la surprise du roux pour se défaire de son étreinte et s'essuya les joues. Elles restaient malgré tout humides, rougies, sous des yeux bouffis et irrités.

-Comme si c'était votre problème, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Blutch, je veux savoir. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, grogna-t-il à nouveau.

-Il ne se passe pas « rien ». J'ai peut-être un demi-neurone, un esprit critique conditionné et une intelligence toute relative, mais je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, trancha le caporal.

Il y eut ensuite un silence. Un silence qui s'étirait sous les étoiles et la lune. Ce n'était pas de la gêne, pas du soulagement. En fait, Chesterfield ne savait pas quoi dire devant son subalterne. Il crevait de honte en ce moment même. Parce qu'il était en train de détailler Blutch de haut en bas, sans aucune retenue. Et ça, il s'en sentait horriblement coupable…

Le jeune homme avait cette beauté nacrée. Celle des statues grecques, avec leur teint velouté, blanc pale, parfois marbré. Ses yeux noirs disparaissaient sous de longs cils fatigués qui papillonnaient au gré du vent ou des émotions. Un peu flous à cause des larmes, un peu brouillés à cause du coeur, ils fixaient l'herbe d'un air effacé. Ils contrastaient avec des joues et un nez rouges d'une blessure aux sentiments, humides de perles salées qui s'étaient écrasées dans un cou transparent, un cou…

_tentant_

Le sergent se fit violence pour que ses idées restent bien à leur place. Elles ne devaient pas dévier, elles ne devaient pas s'échapper. Il les contrôlait, il en était le maître. Son esprit était son palais, et il devait en assurer les bonnes bases. Si elles venaient à céder sous la vision d'un caporal secoué par la tristesse, il n'était que trop sûr de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite.

Malgré tout, ses yeux bleus ne s'arrêtèrent pas à la gorge. Ils descendirent, notèrent les épaules fines et ciselées, le corps frêle, le torse fin… Il s'attarda un peu sur les doigts durs à cause de travaux manuels. Ils étaient longs, fragiles, tenaient entre-eux par des articulations apparentes, rouges et bleutées à certains endroits.

Il dut ensuite faire face à l'assaut des hanches. Des hanches affutées comme des lames de rasoir, qui le couperait en lambeaux s'il s'en approchait trop. Elles épousaient un fessier petit, ferme, glabre… Il devait être de porcelaine lui aussi. Avec une peau lisse, douce, sans aucun défaut. Oh oui… L'image se formait déjà dans l'esprit de Chesterfield…

La respiration du roux se fit peut-être un peu plus profonde, plus forte, plus longue. Une chaleur colorait ses joues alors que son regard descendait sur des jambes ciselées, fichées dans le sol. Soutenant un corps comme deux fuseaux bien proportionnés, avec des cuisses absolument délicieuses. Tout en courbe, avec des mollets musclés - la faute à des fuites mémorables.

Le sergent stoppa net ses pensées et se força à poser ses prunelles glacées sur le visage de Blutch. Il avait frôlé de près la catastrophe: une minute de plus et il aurait regardé la partie virile de l'homme. Il aurait sauté sur son subalterne à ce moment-là. Pour lui faire subir mille délices. Oui. Il savait à présent nommer cet attachement inconditionnel mêlé de désir qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son caporal. Il avait longtemps cru que ça avait été de l'amitié: il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il se racla la gorge.

-Blutch. Je veux savoir.

-Eh bien vous ne saurez pas.

-Je peux me montrer patient parfois.

-Ah oui, fit le caporal dans un faux rire. Comme si c'était vrai !

-Blutch… Je veux que vous sachiez que je tiens à vous.

Le concerné ramena des yeux explosifs sur la face de son supérieur.

-Menteur.

-Non, Blutch. Je dis la vérité, rien que la vérité.

-C'est ça ! Vous vous attachez à moi pour quoi ? Parce que ce serait trop bête de me laisser déserter après être allé me chercher mille fois ? Parce que je suis votre mascotte ?

-Ma mascotte ? Vous n'y pensez pas, Blutch. De nous deux, la mascotte, c'est moi. Je suis le gros balourd un peu bêta qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous serait la mascotte ? C'est complètement stupide et tiré par les cheveux.

Les yeux du caporal brillèrent d'une lueur singulière que son supérieur ne sut qualifier. Elle s'éteignit malheureusement brusquement, laissant place à sa froideur habituelle; celle des mauvais jours.

-Pfft. Vous essayez encore de m'appâter avec vos belles paroles.

-Non, Blutch, non, soupira le concerné avec irritation. Je tiens à vous. Je me suis attaché à vous. Je vous aime.

-La bonne blague ! Et vous m'aimiez lorsque vous m'avez laissé aux apaches ? Et vous m'aimiez lorsque j'ai failli être fusillé par votre faute ? Oui, oui, bien sûr !

-Blutch, vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

-Ah oui ? Oh, c'est vrai, vous préférez sans doute Miss Appletown ! C'est pour ça que vous courrez après les médailles: parce que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait; un beau militaire décoré de partout sur le torse !

Chesterfield ravala son soupir indigné et irrité une nouvelle fois. Il se passa une mains insistante sur le visage et réfléchit pendant un instant. Que devait-il lui dire pour qu'il l'écoute ? Devait-il se défendre ou bien alors le laisser faire, sans démentir une seule fois ?

-Blutch: je ne vous ai pas lâché une seule fois des semelles. Si je n'étais pas avec vous, c'est parce que Plume d'Argent était avec vous. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Et arrêtez avec Amélie: je ne l'aime pas.

-Bien sûr que vous l'aimez ! s'étrangla le caporal outré.

-Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Je l'ai aimée en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre lorsque je la voyais.

Chesterfield leva les yeux vers son subalterne qui le regardait, soudain intéressé par les tenants et les aboutissants de la conversation. Il le fixait, la tête penchée, comme un animal qui tentait de comprendre son maître. Le roux aima bien la comparaison, mais il l'oublia aussitôt, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le tronc couché sur le sol. Il fut imité par son vis-à-vis.

-Vous n'aimiez pas… Miss Appletown…?

-Non.

-Mais si ! Vous…! Enfin je veux dire… Vous lui tourniez toujours autour ! Vous ressembliez à un vrai charognard !

-Quel beau tableau de moi vous brossez… ironisa le sergent. Non. Je ne l'aimais pas. J'imaginais l'aimer, je me suis forcé à l'aimer. Mais seulement quelques parties d'elle.

Blutch haussa un sourcil au-dessus de ses yeux rouges. Il se remettait de son apparente crise de larmes.

-J'aimais chez elle son intelligence, fit Chesterfield en coulant sur son siège. Ses mots acides, toujours mesurés pour un but bien précis. Elle était comme un revolver. Un coup qui part, la balle qui traverse la chair et une douleur intense. Toujours juste, toujours précise, méthodique. J'aimais ça chez elle. Et ses jambes.

-Ses jambes ?

-Oui, opina-t-il du chef.

-Mais personne ne les voit jamais sous ses grandes robes ! s'énerva Blutch.

-Exactement. Je les ai imaginées comme il me plaisait. Je les voulait fines, longues, fermes et blanches. Deux belles tiges de lys qui s'ancrent parfaitement dans le sol et qui résistent aux plus grands assauts du vent. Glabres, douces et toutes en courbes. C'est ça que je voulais. Mais elle ne lui appartiennent pas. Peut-être sont-elles moches, poilues, irrégulières. Je n'en sais rien.

-A qui étaient-elles alors ? Ces jambes. Et puis l'esprit aussi…

Le rouquin frissonna. Son caporal comprenait toujours parfaitement bien. Toujours rapidement, toujours avec la même perspicacité. Et il apportait toujours les questions au bon moment. Il était intelligent Blutch. Diablement intelligent, qui ne pouvait pas adorer ça ? Les gens intelligents étaient invariablement les plus séduisants.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à deviner ?

-Non. Je ne connais pas de femme avec de telles jambes et l'intelligence que vous avez décrite.

-Faites un effort, Blutch. Vous allez me décevoir sinon. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas me décevoir, si ?

Le caporal fronça les sourcils en reniflant. Il détourna la tête, fixa ses pieds, apparemment plongé dans les tréfonds de son cerveau. Il chercha de longues minutes sous la lune qui continuait de lancer sur lui ses rayons pales et lugubres. Pourtant, loin d'effrayer, cette lumière se transformait avec lui en une sorte de halo qui entourait son corps de lait. Elle soulignait ses contours séduisant, contrastés, frêles et doux à la fois. Un peu comme si les angles de ses épaules se transformait en une mer calme lorsqu'il faisait rouler ses muscles. Oh, et ses jambes…

Blutch sortit de sa transe avec un air ébahi sur le visage. La bouche entrouverte - celle rose et fine - et les joues en feu - épousant avec tendresse des pommettes de cristal. Une lueur d'hésitation et de peur fugitive passa dans ses yeux noirs aux reflets d'ivoire sous la lune. Elle se transforma bientôt en un brasier ardent, celui de son intelligence vive et efficace, de son esprit acide et éveillé: _absolument prodigieux_.

-Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ? fit Chesterfield qui cachait l'appréhension qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

-Peur ? rit le roux. Voilà qui ne s'annonce pas bon pour moi.

-Sergent…Vous ne m'aviez pas répondu il y a deux semaines.

-A propos de quoi, s'étonna ce dernier qui pensait qu'il allait recevoir un couteau en plein coeur.

-Vous savez… Mes qualités…

-Oh.

Un long silence vint prendre place entre les deux hommes qui se mirent à regarder respectivement les étoiles et le sol. Chacun tentant de cacher une rougeur qui commençait à prendre ses joues d'assaut. Chesterfield sentait le piège mais en même temps il était prêt à se laisser tomber dedans. Histoire de voir ce que l'araignée était capable de faire. Si elle allait lui réserver… une bonne surprise…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Vous avez un esprit intelligent, vif, acide et tranchant à la fois. Vous savez comment et quand faire mal. Vous êtes le roi de la débrouille et sentez toujours le bon filon avant tout le monde. Vous savez aussi… vous attirer la sympathie des autres. Faire en sorte qu'ils vous apprécient et qu'ils voient ce qu'ils veulent voir. Sauf peut-être… Sauf peut-être moi… en fait…

Le sergent avait les joues brûlantes. Il sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure, aussi violent qu'un train à vapeur dans les vastes landes du Texas. Son sang battait férocement dans ses tempes et aussi vers ses jambes. La proximité avec Blutch, les récents événements, les découvertes à propos de lui-même… Tout cela l'amenait inexorablement à se mettre à nu. Et devant le caporal, cela semblait être une idée diablement excitante…

-Mais encore, fit le sujet de ses pensées.

-Je… Pardon ? Comment ça ?

-Rôh, ne soyez pas stupide. Vous savez très bien ce que j'entends par là, sergent.

-Vous… Hem… Je suis obligé ?

-Oui. Pour me faire _plaisir_.

Chesterfield grogna.

-Vous voyez quand je vous dis que vous savez quoi dire et quand pour que ça touche au plus profond…

-Allez, allez. Je m'impatiente.

Le roux sourit dans sa barbe car, tout comme Blutch, il savait que dans le fond ça lui faisait plaisir de le dire. Il était vraiment détraqué… Comment quelqu'un pouvait encore avoir envie d'un abruti comme lui ? Pas même Charlotte la désespérée. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Vous… Vous avez un physique largement avantageux. Bien proportionné de tous les côtés. Un corps petit mais droit, fier et doux malgré les angles. Des muscles qui font saliver, une peau satinée et blanche à souhait, à tel point qu'on aurait envie d'y laisser des marques. Vos yeux aussi. Noirs comme la nuit avec des reflets argentés lorsque vous débordez de joie ou de tristesse. Non, non. N'essayez pas de les cacher maintenant que je vous l'ai dit. Ils sont magnifiques. Montrez-les moi. Là… Voilà…

Chesterfield sourit béatement lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son subalterne qui ne pouvait plus contenir la rougeur qui opérait sur ses pommettes. Ils s'observèrent de longues minutes, avant que le sergent ne continue, hypnotisé par le corps de rêve qu'il avait devant lui:

-Et vos jambes. Bon Dieu, vos jambes. Belles, droites, pales, douces, fines, musclées… Ces jambes que j'ai imaginé mille fois après ne les avoir qu'entrevue au détour d'une baignade dans un camp de sudistes. Vous vous souvenez ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait rit en se sortant de toute cette merde… Oh oui. Après ça, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je me suis souvent laissé emporté par le souvenir de vos cuisses… Oh… Vos cuisses…

Le roux se mordit la lèvre, de peur d'en dire plus. Il savait parfaitement que Blutch était à même de comprendre ses sous-entendus sans même qu'il les énonce. Il était intelligent, redoutablement rusé. Et il produisait un effet absolument ravageur sur son supérieur. Supérieur qui, d'ailleurs, détourna le regard en sentant son sang pulser vers le bas de son corps. Laissant ses capacités mentales quelques peu arides.

-Sergent…

-Non. Pas sergent. Vous connaissez parfaitement mon nom, je le prendrai comme une insulte si vous ne m'appeliez pas ainsi à présent.

Nouveau long silence où les regards plongèrent avec avidité dans l'autre. Il prit fin lorsque le caporal murmura, avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres:

-Cornélius.

Chesterfield sentit la terre tourner sous ses pieds lorsque cette belle voix qu'il aimait tant prononça enfin son nom de baptême. Il gémit même de plaisir en l'entendant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grrrrr. J'adore les jambes de Blutch (ou en tout cas la description que j'en ai). Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser en écrivant ça...**

* * *

><p>Oui, Blutch avait gagné. Il avait gagné, il avait vaincu, il avait mis à sac Chesterfield qui se délectait encore du souvenir de son prénom sur ses lèvres. Et quelles lèvres ! Car l'échange ne s'était pas arrêté là. Bien qu'il n'en reçut nullement l'autorisation ou l'invitation, le sergent fondit sur la bouche de son caporal pour lui donner un baiser délicat. Il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus passionné mais il risquait dans ce cas d'être repoussé. Or, à présent, tout se passait sans trop de nuages à l'horizon.<p>

Malheureusement, le roux sentit une pression sur son torse l'intimant de reculer. Il obéit à contrecoeur tandis que son corps criait à la trahison de son cerveau. Ses nerfs à vifs, électrisés par la perspective d'approcher enfin ce corps interdit, le forçaient à s'approcher. A chercher le contact physique, le contact délicieux d'une friction. D'un frisson…

-Cornélius… J'ai besoin que vous me racontiez tout depuis le début.

-La début de quoi, s'impatienta ce dernier. De lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de vous, lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte ou bien peut-être quand j'ai commencé à penser à vous d'une manière bien peu catholique ?

Blutch rougit. Dans ses yeux dansaient une myriade de sentiments. Joie, impatience, jeu, envie… Que de bonnes choses pour le grand bonheur du sergent qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, espérant qu'il revienne de lui-même sur ses lèvres.

-Lorsque tu vous vous en êtes rendu compte…

-Aujourd'hui même, j'ai appelé ça amour. Lorsque vous m'avez à nouveau rejeté pour partir avec Arabesque faire un tour. Avant, je n'osais pas appeler ça comme ça. Je pensais que c'était autre chose.

-Autre chose ?

-Oui. Je pensais que je vous aimais comme un meilleur ami mais avec une sorte de tension qui faisait que j'avais du désir pour vous. Quelque chose de bizarre qui me repoussait autant qu'il m'attirait.

-Du désir ?

-Du désir.

-Du genre de désir que je pense ?

-Pire encore.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je suis justement en train de me retenir, si vous voulez tout savoir.

-Non. Je ne veux pas savoir, pouffa le caporal. A vrai dire, j'aimerais que vous vous déclariez en bonne et due forme.

Chesterfield fronça les sourcils. Une brise du sud venait agiter ses cheveux de cuivre. Il faisait chaud, comme toujours pendant la saison des pluies.

-Que voulez-vous ? Un long poème ? Je pensais que ce n'était pas votre genre…

-Quand c'est vous, j'évite de poser des barrières. Je suis prêt à tout.

Le rouquin déglutit avec difficulté. « Tout ». Voilà qui le séduisait encore plus. « Tout » désignait facilement ce que les gens ne voulaient pas nommer avant de désigner la totalité. Et en ce moment, une sale idée lui trottait dans la tête, tandis que le sang de ses temps continuait toujours d'affluer vers le bas. Il avait envie de se frotter contre quelque chose…

-Vous en souvient-il mon coeur,  
>Entre nous tout n'était que douceur,<br>J'étais rempli de peur,  
>A l'idée de vous déclarer mon ardeur,<p>

Vos yeux faisaient baisser les miens,  
>Je n'osais pas prendre votre main,<br>Un seul mot de vos lèvres,  
>Me donnait de la fièvre,<p>

J'aurais voulu vous caresser,  
>Parler,<br>Mais je restais sans voix,  
>Trop amoureux de tout ça,<p>

Puis le temps a passé,  
>Nous nous sommes apprivoisés,<br>Vous ai-je jamais dit que je vous aimais,  
>Ma mie,<p>

Je vous aime à la folie,  
>Car voyez-vous je le dis sans faconde,<br>Pour moi il n'y a que vous au monde.

Je vous aime.

Chesterfield s'arrêta, un peu gêné par l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de se confesser à Blutch, il venait de lui déballer un de ces poèmes qu'il avait composé à Fort Bow sous les étoiles à côté de sa couchette. Il lui avait ouvert son coeur, il lui avait dévoilé une partie timide de lui-même. Il était fier, mort de peur et trépignait à la fois. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Bien ? Mal ? N'en aurait-il rien à faire ? Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

A sa grande surprise, le caporal sourit d'un air rêveur sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se tourna vers la lune, perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment. Le roux ne le dérangea pas - trop occuper à le reluquer de haut en bas. Les minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi comme dans une chapelle. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que le sergent voie son subalterne se tourner vers lui.

Il haussa un sourcil et tenta de cacher la chaleur persistante de ses joues pendant un instant. Si le jeune homme voulait lui dire quelque chose, il devait se concentrer dessus. Sinon ce serait comme un insulte; penser au corps plutôt que prêter attention aux paroles…

-Cornélius…

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était vraiment destiné en fait. C'était plutôt un murmure ou un soupir. Les deux étaient très flatteurs en tout cas. Mais pas autant que ce qui advint ensuite en une fraction de seconde…

Blutch prit la main de son supérieur et l'amena à lui. Il la déposa sur sa cuisse gauche avant de la laisser sa balader librement sur ce pantalon bleu. Chesterfield ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait complètement cédé. Il se laissait aller à la tension qui s'animait dans son bas-ventre et aux envies qu'il réfrénait depuis tant de temps. Il se délecta de la respiration profonde du caporal alors que lui-même avait oublié comment inspirer et expirer.

-C'était les miennes que vous imaginiez ? fit le caporal d'une voix rauque.

Le rouquin ne releva pas la tête mais opina tout de même du chef et dévorant des yeux ce morceau de chair caché par un tissu trop épais à son goût.

-Oui.

-Vous aimez les toucher ?

-Oui.

-Vous en rêviez ?

-Depuis un an au moins.

La main remonta sans prévenir vers une irrégularité sous le pantalon. Blutch gémit.

-Et vous ? Vous vouliez que je vous touche ?

-Que vous me caressiez, oui !

Rire gênés perdus dans la nuit sombre. La chaleur de l'entrejambe irradiait les doigts du sergent qui sentait son propre désir et plaisir se détacher lentement de leurs chaînes. Son esprit le quittait progressivement, il n'y aurait bientôt plus que l'instinct. Il se surprenait déjà lui-même d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps.

-Blutch. Vous m'aimez ? Parce que moi, je vous aime.

-Oui. Je vous aime.

-Alors vous m'excusez pour la dernière fois ?

-Oui. Mais je ne serais pas aussi indulgent si ça devait se reproduire.

-Je peux vous embrasser ?

-Seulement si vous êtes doux.

Le coeur du sergent fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'avança à tâtons dans le noir, posa une main fraîche sur l'une des joues de son subalterne et attendit quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'il explorait un corps d'homme, mais surtout la première fois qu'il explorait un corps qu'il aimait au delà de la tension physique de la guerre ou du quotidien. C'était un corps qu'il ne pouvait pas partager et qu'il protégerait avec ses tripes. Peu importait si le concerné le voulait, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Car Chesterfield était amoureux.

Le rouquin s'approcha une nouvelle fois des lèvres de Blutch et les effleura d'abord. Il sentit le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur son visage, la raideur de ses épaules, ses cils qui tremblaient en attendant la sentence inévitable et son sang qui battait furieusement dans ses veines.

Puis il passa à l'action, pressa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de cet homme qu'il aimait tant avant de la mouvoir doucement, sans se presser. C'était une vraie épreuve en soi mais le caporal était tellement effrayé qu'il était absolument certain qu'il s'enfuirait à la première manifestation de brusquerie. Ou bien alors aimait-il le romantique ? Aimait-il ce genre de choses, lui ? Wouha… Tout un nouveau pan de ce soldat s'ouvrait à cause d'un baiser. Ou plutôt _grâce_ à un baiser.

Blutch eut un geste qui surprit son sergent. Il s'avança brusquement sans rompre le baiser et agrippa sa veste. Il gémit ensuite lorsqu'une des mains de Chesterfield fit la connaissance de son entrejambe gonflé. Il eut un tremblement qui résonna dans tout son corps avant d'éloigner cette visiteuse à toute vitesse et plonger ses propre doigts sous sa ceinture en mettant fin au contact qu'il entretenait avec son supérieur. Il dit, rouge de honte:

-Ne rêvez même pas de le toucher sans mon accord.

Le sergent fut refroidi sur le coup et esquissa une moue déçue, comme un enfant à qui on venait de refuser une glace ou quelque chose du genre. Il tenta d'une voix minaudante:

-On ne peut vraiment pas…

-Non.

-C'est de ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le caporal plongea des yeux ronds dans le regard glacé de son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Parce que… Enfin… Je ne sais pas moi…! Il faut bien avouer que j'ai tendance à faire les choses de travers…

-Ah. Heu… Non, ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est personnel. Pas besoin de me regarder avec cet air de chien battu…

-Pardon. C'est juste que je ne veux rien gâcher avec vous. Ce serait trop stupide. Je suis trop amoureux de vous pour pouvoir supporter une possible séparation.

Blutch sourit, flatté par ce qu'il entendit. Il s'empressa ensuite de poser ses mains sur celles de son vis-à-vis et lui murmura, tout bas, comme un secret:

-Je vous aime aussi Cornélius. C'est juste que tout s'enchaîne un peu vite et que je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de réfléchir ou de penser. Je vous promet que dans un mois, je serai capable de tout. Pour l'instant, il y a encore certaines choses auxquelles je ne peux pas me résoudre aussi facilement.

Chesterfield hocha la tête, néanmoins contrarié. Un mois… Ce serait long mais il avait déjà attendu tellement de temps qu'il pouvait bien encore faire un petit sacrifice pour celui qu'il aimait. Et puis s'il promettait d'être capable de tout, c'était plutôt un marché séduisant.

C'était d'accord. le rouquin se fit à cette réalité et embrassa son caporal en signe de compréhension. Il garda ses mains pour lui, les glissant sous son caleçon et entreprit de se soulager tout seul, comme il le faisait depuis si longtemps. D'habitude, il mettait un peu plus de dix minutes à atteindre son objectif mais la proximité avec Blutch, leurs bouches en contact et leurs jambes qui se touchaient eurent rapidement raison de sa petite affaire et il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup avant de voir une petite tâche sombre maculer son pantalon.

Le caporal, lui, ne s'affaira pas à son bien-être. Il avait perdu son excitation au cours de leur petite discussion et malgré les baisers, il ne réussit pas à se remettre en état de faire une telle chose. Il prit quand même plaisir à goûter aux lèvres de son sergent à lui. Prenant soin de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, parce qu'il était amoureux.

Et que le mois d'après il satisferait tous ses désirs.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! C'est fini !<strong>

**La liste de mes persos préférés dans les Tuniques Bleues ?**

**Boarf ! Vous y avez cru ! Je les aime tellement ! Je serai incapable de vous dire lesquels j'apprécie les plus et pourquoi !  
><strong>**Alors ? La déception se lit dans vos yeux ?**


End file.
